


A Night at Lord Stansfield's Manor

by AlidaAlden



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Degradation, F/M, Human/Orc - Freeform, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Rimming, Slapping, Threesome - F/M/M, dual penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaAlden/pseuds/AlidaAlden
Summary: An orc champion of the arena sells herself to two human noblemen for the night. Was it worth it?
Kudos: 3





	A Night at Lord Stansfield's Manor

A Night at Lord Stansfield’s Manor

Sohka dismounted, wincing at the pain in her crotch, and led her horse towards what looked like the manor’s stable; her guard, or rather, the guard Crazk assigned to her, followed suit. The sun had set, and evening was giving way to night. The humid jungle air had cooled to a pleasant chill.

The estate they had arrived at was recently built, as most of the development around Gurubashi was: it was in a hilly area a few miles outside of the main part of town, and Sohka could see the lights of similar manors scattered throughout the hills. The manor that she stood before was a sprawling two level estate that sat at the end of a winding road that led to the top of the hill; the house was dimly lit except for the top right room, whose light shone brightly onto the ground below.

Sohka was wrapped in a full body coat against the cool jungle evening, and she hugged it tight to her orc body as the stable hand came out to meet them and take their horses; she caught the familiar moment of recognition as the young man approached her and her guard.

“It’s an honor meeting you, ma’am,” the stable hand said shyly, looking at the ground. “Great fight yesterday. You really put that Mizu in her place.”

Sohka thanked the boy but said nothing else, her mind elsewhere. He turned and led the horses towards the stable, looking back over his shoulder a few times to make sure his eyes hadn’t deceived him. Sohka and her guard approached the front door of the mansion; a single guardsman stood watch and greeted them. He knew they were expected and opened the door, instructing them impassively:

“Your guard can wait downstairs. You will take the main staircase and take the rightmost hallway; you’ll find the master’s room at the end of the hallway. It’s the very last door.”

Sohka and her guard entered the torch lit, lavish mansion. The door shut behind them. They stood in the wide foyer and admired its furnishings: its paintings, mostly of women of different races in various stages of undress; its statues, hewn out of marble; its rich smell of old wood. A few servants bustled quietly through the house, trying their best to not be noticed. The main staircase directly faced the entrance.

“I’ll wait here. Yell if you need help,” her guard told her, though Sohka was certain she could handle any trouble on her own, even weaponless as she now was, but had accepted Crazk’s guard because she knew arguing against it was futile.

She mounted the stairs, feeling the grip of the wooden banister between her fingers, the steps creaking loudly under her boots. A huge elekk head was mounted to the wall at the top of the stairs, gazing lifelessly towards the entrance of the manor. Sohka reached the top of the stairs, four paths branching off from the landing, and walked down the rightmost hall. She made her way to the end of the hallway and, swallowing nervously, raised her hand to knock on the door, behind which muted conversation could be heard. She stopped just as her fist was about to touch the door. Why am I so nervous? She asked herself. It’s not anything I haven’t done before, only now I’m getting paid for it. But there was something strange about Lord Stansfield, something about his eyes. A coldness. Sure, she found him handsome, for a human, and an older one at that, but those eyes. There was a hunger and a privilege in his gaze that said: “I will take what I want whether I’m given permission or not.”

Indeed, the sum had been too much to ignore. Sohka shrugged off Lord Stansfield’s offers in the past, much to Crazk’s disappointment, but she couldn’t refuse this offer. It would have been foolish not to, right? That little voice in her head asked again. She pulled her coat tighter to her body and breathed deeply.

"You are to entertain myself and a guest for the evening and into the night at my estate. You will accede to all our desires, within reason. Half of the agreed upon payment has been delivered to one Crazk Fizzhook, with the other half to be paid upon satisfactory fulfillment of the terms of our contract. A list of garments that you shall wear has been left with Mr. Fizzhook, who has agreed to procure them."

So read the note Stansfield had written her, written in the Lord’s flowing script, delivered by Crazk himself. He seemed pleased that she had finally accepted Stansfield’s offer, seeing as he received a generous cut, but there was a look of misgiving in his face.

After he delivered the letter, when he was leaving, the goblin turned and told her, with a gentleness in his voice that she heard very rarely:

“Take care of yourself, kid.”

Sohka knocked.

“Enter,” a deep voice behind the door answered.

Sohka opened the door, and the rich odor of expensive tobacco wafted in her face; she suppressed a cough.

An older man dressed only in a fine silk robe, whom Quentin would have recognized as the man chatting with Crazk at yesterday’s games, lounged languidly in a chair. He had a handsome, proud face with shoulder-length dark brown hair, mixed with silver that matched the stubble on his face and the hair on his partially exposed chest.

Separated by a small coffee table, in a chair across from the older man, sat another man. By all appearance, he was the younger of the two: his hair and beard were close cut and dark red, his frame was stocky, tall, and well-built, the body of a soldier; he was dressed in a fine white silk button-up shirt and black pants.

Both men had a pipe in one hand and a half-empty glass of liquor in the other. On the table between them was a drained bottle of what looked like very expensive whiskey and a large tobacco pouch. A four-post bed sat across from the chairs.

“Welcome,” the older man greeted Sohka as she entered.

“Good evening, Lord Stansfield,” she replied.

“I would like to introduce you to my associate, Sir Carlisle. Sir Carlisle, this is So-.”

“Sohka, the champion of Gurubashi, of course, well met,” Sir Carlisle interrupted. Neither rose from their chairs to greet her. “A fine victory yesterday, that Mizu fights like a wild beast.”

Sohka still felt the sting of under her arm, where Mizu had stabbed her with the halberd, though the healers had tended to it wonderfully. The bruise on her face was gone.

“Thank you, well met,” Sohka said in a neutral, polite tone.

“Shut the door,” Stansfield commanded.

Sohka complied.

“I promised Sir Carlisle a private audience with the champion of Gurubashi before he returned home to Stormwind.”

“And Hacut was unavailable,” Sohka said, trying to ease the tension with a bad joke.

She was met with a stony silence and blank expressions.

“We’ve waited long enough, and the formalities are out of the way: Stand before us,” Stansfield said, a hint of eagerness underneath his relaxed demeanor.

Sohka walked over and stood between the seated men and the bed.

“Beautiful, for an orc,” Carlisle remarked, stroking his chin, as though Sohka could not hear him.

“Is she not?” Stansfield replied. “Remove your coat, girl.”

Sohka undid the clasp around her neck and let the coat drop in a pool around her feet. As per Lord Stansfield’s request, Sohka was dressed in a garment meant to accentuate her assets: a black mesh top covered her from neck to just under the ribs, her modest breasts visible, with dark green nipples poking through the fabric. Her midriff was bare. A pair of fishnet, crotchless pantyhose ran from her hips down to her legs, where a pair of black leather boots took over.

Both men gave appreciative grunts when the orc revealed her body. They drank Sohka’s form in: her beefy biceps, ripped abs, the bit of curly black hair above her delicious green cunt, and the way her thigh muscles strained at the fishnet stockings.

“Exquisite body,” Stansfield remarked, taking another hit of his pipe.

“Agreed, though the tits aren’t much to write home about,” Carlisle noted, finishing the glass of liquor and placing the empty cup on the table. “Still, her body puts my fat, lazy cunt of a wife to shame.”

Stansfield laughed. “No, the tits aren’t much: I will give you that, but we both know that isn’t why we’re here. Turn around,” he ordered.

Sohka obeyed. Stansfield let out a soft whistle, while the half-drunk Carlisle stamped his feet, threw his head back, and gave a booming, excited laugh that filled the small room.

The pantyhose ran up to just under and above her hips, leaving a window open that perfectly framed Sohka’s naked butt. Stansfield clapped his hands together while Carlisle rubbed his own hands like a man about to dig into a wonderful feast that was just laid before him. Both gazed hungrily at that taut, muscular green ass. Sohka flexed each cheek, making them bounce up and down much to the men’s delight.

“I present to you my good Sir Carlisle: the finest ass in all the Eastern Kingdoms,” Stansfield announced.

“As advertised, I had only seen it from afar in those tight leather pants; it looked good from there, but up close, it is a marvel. Shall we?”

Sohka heard both men rise from their chairs, closing in on her flanks; Carlisle grabbed a handful of the orc’s ass and ran his other hand up and down her abs, while Stansfield also fondled Sohka’s butt but grabbed one of her tits with his free hand, twisting her dark green nipple between his fingers. Sohka gritted her teeth. Both men pressed in on her sides, and she could feel their growing erections, brushing against her hips, through their clothing. The redhead, Carlisle, grabbed her chin, pulling her plump lips in for a sloppy kiss. Sohka could taste the liquor and tobacco on the man’s breath and feel his beard scratching against her chin. Stansfield took the orc’s tit out of the mesh top and started suckling on it. The room was soon filled with the sound of slurping, licking, and sucking. Occasionally, Stansfield would pull Sohka’s breast out of his mouth and give the dark green nipple a nip with his teeth, causing the orc to moan into Carlisle’s mouth.

The two men were rough on her butt-cheeks, kneading them hard with their big hands.

Stansfield popped the orc’s titty out of his mouth and said to Carlisle:

“Have you ever felt an ass so remarkable? It’s wonderfully large, yet the flesh is firm.”

Carlisle broke from his passionate kiss with Sohka, who exchanged a filthy look with him, and replied:

“That’s the ass of a champion. All muscle.”

Stansfield gave Sohka’s ass a hard smack; the orc girl tossed her head back and moaned, which caused Carlisle to join in, giving his half of the orc’s ass a crack. The two alternated slapping Sohka’s huge, muscular behind, enjoying themselves greatly, making a sport of the affair. The orc’s ass was covered in red handprints by the time the two men had exhausted themselves; Sohka bent over the bed to rest, wincing at the sting in her rear.

Stansfield grabbed the orc by her hair and yanked her up viciously.

“Did I give you permission to rest, girl?” he hissed in her ear, his polite façade gone.

She shot him a furious look, and her instincts almost kicked in, which would have found Stansfield on the floor, nursing a wound. Her brain, however, worked quickly, and she reminded herself to think of the money and all she would do with it.

“No, you did not,” she replied through gritted teeth, as Stansfield held her hair and looked into her eyes.

“That’s right, I didn’t. Nor do I like your tone. Also, you will refer to the both of us as master for the rest of our session, is that understood?”

So, this is how it’s going to be, huh? I feared as much, best just weather it and enjoy what I can. The money will spend the same.

“Yes, master,” Sohka said in a subservient, innocent tone. The best one she could muster without hating herself.

“Good girl, now bend over and spread your legs.”

She followed the order, putting both hands on the bed and arching her back, while spreading her legs wide. She was sure she felt her tight pantyhose tear in a few places as she spread. Both men stepped back for a better view; they were not disappointed. Her tight green cunt looked positively delicious, and her puckered asshole just barely peeked out from the crevice between her smooth cheeks.

“It’s taking all my restraint to not just whip my cock out and fuck the bitch in both holes ‘til she can’t walk straight,” Carlisle said, stroking his cock through his pants.

“Patience, my good friend. We have plenty of time, let’s enjoy ourselves,” Stansfield said, clapping his friend on the back and giving him a smile. The older man stepped directly behind Sohka. She felt his hard meat through the silk robe he wore, sliding up and down her ass-crack. He gave a long low moan, gripping the orc’s cheeks hard with his hands.

“Do you like how my hard cock feels, girl?”

“Yes, master,” Sohka said.

“Make me believe it,” Stansfield said coldly.

She pushed her ass backwards into his pelvis and gyrated in on his robed cock; Sohka looked at him over her shoulder and pursed her thick lips, giving him a sultry expression.

“I love the feel of your big hard cock, master. Won’t you and Master Carlisle fill my holes with your mighty dicks?”

Stansfield gave her a hard smack on the ass in response. Surprising the orc, he plunged a thumb into her exposed asshole. Sohka rewarded him with an exaggerated, whorish moan. This satisfied Stansfield; he started moving his thumb in and out of the orc’s backdoor, enjoying the lewd squelching noise it made.

“You know, this isn’t as tight as I had hoped. Have you been misbehaving?”

“I have, and I’m sorry master. I’ve been a real butt slut and should be punished for it,” Sohka said, getting into the act, as the human fingerfucked her asshole.

“Oh, you will be,” Stansfield said. He gripped the top of her crotchless leggings with both hands and slipped the other thumb into the orc’s hole. Stansfield felt Sohka’s body shudder underneath him.

Meanwhile, Carlisle had stripped naked and crawled on the bed towards the bent-over orc woman. The redhead, while not having as well-defined body as a gladiator, was muscular in his own bulky way and had a frame that denoted strength. He held his decently sized, thick, veiny, pale rod at its base and pointed it towards Sohka’s face. He grabbed her messy black hair and aimed his cockhead at her lips.

“Suck my cock, orc whore,” Carlisle said, looking down on Sohka’s beautiful green face.

Sohka’s apprehension was gone; she was starting to enjoy herself, loving the feel of Stansfield’s thumbs in her ass. She gave Carlisle a slutty look and licked her lips, taking the tip of the man’s cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. But Carlisle was wildly horny at this point, having no further interest in foreplay. He gripped her hair with both hands and pulled her towards him while giving a thrust with his hips, hilting the orc’s face on his fuck-meat; her nose met his curly red pubes. He found amusement in the shocked look on Sohka’s face and the way her cheeks and eyes bulged. She gagged and coughed on the intruder in her mouth, but Carlisle held her head there. Sohka fought for air, getting a little through her nose, clawing Carlisle’s pale ass, tears welling in her eyes as she choked on the human’s pole.

Seeing stars, Sohka was seconds from cutting the act and breaking his hold or, better yet, giving him a bite that he wouldn’t soon forget, but Carlisle suddenly released the orc’s hair. Sohka, coughing, pulled herself from his shaft, which was now covered in saliva and precum, the mixture oozing onto the silk sheets; a few webs ran between the orc’s lips and the man’s cock. She gasped for air. Carlisle gave her a slap on the face that was neither gentle nor overly rough. This, she didn’t enjoy as much.

She swallowed the spite and hatred building in her. If only I had my strap-on and my big wooden cock. I’d show you two assholes a time, whispered the angry voice in her head.

But you don’t, and you knew this was what you were in for when you decided to whore yourself out, the other, quieter, more insidious voice whispered back.

“That’s how you suck a cock, whore. All the way.”

“Yes master, thank you for teaching me.”

Stansfield pulled his fingers out of Sohka’s ass and looked on his worked with satisfaction. He had been slowly working, prying her asshole wider and wider with his thumbs; it now opened broader and more loosely even without his fingers inserted. Sohka could feel the air blowing into her gaped hole. He moved away and out of Sohka’s site, somewhere near the side of the bed, behind Carlisle, who had started fucking the orc’s face. She heard a drawer open and close and the sound of metal clanking together.

The redhead was really giving it to Sohka’s face; he had her hair in a vice grip and was thrusting his cock down the orc’s throat, hilting himself, his large ball-sack smacking the orc’s chin, before pulling back until just the tip of his cock was in her mouth and starting the process over. He had a nice pace going, but Sohka did her best to keep up, gripping the man’s sweat slicked ass with her hands. Carlisle would occasionally release his grip with one hand and slap or backhand the orc across the face, leaving a red mark on her green skin.

Suddenly, Stansfield’s hands gripped Sohka’s arms and jerked them behind her. Carlisle stopped his assault on her mouth. She let the man’s cock fall out of her mouth and turned her head.

“YES, you’re a genius, you mad old bastard,” Carlisle shouted, holding his rock hard, drool-covered cock in one hand and balling his other hand into a fist and pumping it in the air, when he saw what the older man was up to.

Lord Stansfield slapped a pair of manacles on one of Sohka’s wrists, and she gave him a dangerous, defiant look. He cocked an eyebrow as if to say: “You can stop this, but you won’t get that other half of the money.” Sohka sighed internally, defeated and gave in, nodding almost imperceptibly, and as she turned her head, Sohka felt the cold steel of the other manacle close upon her other wrist. She was still bent over the bed, so Carlisle held Sohka’s head up, as her arms were now bound behind her back. He again aimed his cock at the orc’s mouth.

“Keep sucking, you fucking animal. I’m close, and I wanna blow my load on your face, horde bitch,” Carlisle said contemptuously.

I could kill you with my bare hands if I was free, she thought, but she kept sucking.

“Some gladiator,” Carlisle scoffed.

Lord Stansfield now revealed the other toy he had retrieved from his trunk; he let the smooth leather straps cascade across the skin of the orc’s ass and gripped the expensive, finely polished, pure white elekk tusk handle firmly. His beloved cat o’ nine tails.

Sohka felt the straps, and closed her eyes, focusing on the cock fucking her mouth. This was going to get worse before it got better.

“Many a whore has tasted the bite of my ol’ cat o’ nine; I’ve had to have the blood washed out of the straps quite a few times,” Stansfield said wistfully. “Even a few gladiators have felt its tickle, though none of your stature or price.” He snapped the straps back, and she heard them crack in the air. “The handle is made from the horns of an elekk that was known as Tusker, and it cost me more than you can ever imagine.” Stansfield untied his silk robe and let it drop, revealing his naked body. He held the whip in one hand and stroked his erect cock slowly with the other hand.

Stansfield let the cat sing; it whistled down on Sohka’s firm ass-cheeks, making a satisfying cracking sound and leaving an angry red welt across her behind. She screamed, but the cock in her mouth muffled it. Stansfield wasn’t gentle in his punishment, but he had enough self-restraint to not hurt her too much. No, if he sent Crazk’s prized gladiator back too damaged, there would be trouble, and Crazk wasn’t someone you wanted as an enemy.

They worked like this for a time: Stansfield would bring the cat’s straps down upon Sohka’s rump, while Carlisle plowed her face, enjoying the feeling of her muffled cries vibrating on his shaft.

Carlisle’s breathing and grunting grew ragged, the pleasure the orc was giving him and the sight of the her ass getting whipped drove him closer to the edge, until, at last, he gave a loud moan and pulled his cock from the orc’s maw and blew a generous load on Sohka’s face, rope after rope of jizz coating her pretty features; his seed dripped from the orc’s chin onto the silk sheets, making quite a mess, while Carlisle ran the tip of his softening member over Sohka’s face, glazing it with cum.

“Shame wasting my highborn seed on orc filth,” Carlisle said.

“I know it is,” CRACK, the whip fell on her ass again. She breathed in hard. “But thank you for sharing it with me master.”

The redhead reached behind himself and grabbed a pillow that he then placed under his head and lounged on the bed like a hedonistic king, with the orc’s face between his long legs.

Stansfield put the cat on the bed and positioned his cock towards the orc’s cunt-lips; he rubbed his tip slowly up and down her folds.

“Do you want my big noble cock, girl?” The excitement in his voice was palpable.

Sohka looked over her shoulder, her face still dripping with cum. “Please give me your great, noble cock, master.”

He grinned, grabbed her hips, and drove his cock into the orc’s pussy. She gave a grunt of pleasure that was partly performance. Stansfield roughly fucked her, his pelvis slapping against her ass, holding one hand on the manacle chain to give himself leverage; Carlisle scooted himself closer to the orc’s face and grabbed under his legs and pulled them into the air, presenting his asshole, taint, and sticky ball-sack right in front of the orc’s face.

“I bet you like the taste of asshole,” he said, looking at the exhausted face of the bound orc through the space between his upraised legs.

“Oh, I like it very much.” Well, that part at least isn’t performance. “May I eat yours master? It looks so delicious.”

“I insist,” he said, moving his hands closer to his butt and spreading his cheeks, giving the orc better access to his hole.

She stuck her tongue out and started licking the skin around the redhead’s rosebud; Sohka could taste the sweat and jizz mixture on Carlisle’s underside, lapping it up eagerly. She was having difficulty balancing without the use of her hands, and the man plowing her from behind, rocking her body with his thrusts, didn’t help matters. Stansfield saw the opportunity and grasped the orc’s hair and shoved her face into Carlisle’s ass. Mashed against the redhead’s butt, she started sloppily and enthusiastically licking and kissing his bunghole, while his balls rested on forehead. Carlisle was growing hard again.

“Oh, GODSSSSSS,” he cried out as the orc worked her magic. “You are a dirty whore. Wait ‘til I tell the boys back at the barracks. FUCKKKKKK,” he cried as Sohka continued her onslaught on his rosebud. “The fucking champion of the Gurubashi arena sucked my cock and ate my hole like some filthy back-alley, ten silver harlot. OH YESSSSSSSS,” he screamed as she plunged her tongue further in his depths. “I don’t think I can ever repay you, Stansfield.”

“You needn’t worry,” Stansfield replied between his thrusts into the orc’s wet puss. He stopped for a moment and looked at his friend and associate, legs in the air and eyes rolling in his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth, with an orc goddess rimming him. “Just convince your father to sign the contracts.” He resumed work on Sohka’s cunt.

“Consider it done,” Carlisle responded, his voice high and thin, feeling as though he was in paradise.

Stansfield picked up the cat o’ nine tails and flipped it so that the handle faced Sohka. He brought the tip of the handle to the orc’s asshole and teased the entrance of Sohka’s green asshole, which was still loose from Stansfield’s earlier work. Sohka moaned as the handle slowly penetrated her.

Now we’re getting somewhere, she thought. This is more like it.

“Ohhhh master,” she said. “That feels so good, please stick more of it in master. Oh please, I want it all in my ass.”

Stansfield grinned and worked it deeper and deeper into the orc’s butt, once again enjoying that oh-so satisfying squelching noise coming from Sohka’s pucker. He finally worked it all the way in, making the handle disappear into the orc’s guts, only the straps remaining outside. Carlisle looked up, and, through his haze of pleasure, he laughed.

“I believe you’ve given the girl a tail.”

Stansfield, however, was focused on his task and didn’t respond; he was drenched in sweat, pumping the orc hard and occasionally moved the handle around in her ass or gave it a few quick pumps, to which the orc responded with grateful moans, vibrating the redhead’s asshole most pleasingly. He grunted and tensed up, pulling his cock out of Sohka’s soaked nethers and sprayed his seed on her ass and across her back, enjoying the contrast his cum made on her green skin.

Sohka couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed as she was so close to her own orgasm, but she didn’t have to wait long, as Carlisle was once again rock hard and ready to go; he pulled the bound orc onto the bed and slid her on top of his body. Her light brown eyes met his blue yes, and she saw a fiery lust in them. The redhead wasted no time, guiding his cock towards the orc’s pussy. He thrust his meat into her, and they both groaned with pleasure.

“Mmm, I do love tight green pussy,” Carlisle moaned.

Sohka started riding him, the sound of her butt slapping down on his pelvis echoing loudly in the room. Carlisle had one arm wrapped around her, and, with his free hand, grabbed the shaft of the cat o’ nine and moved it in and out of her ass. It didn’t take long for this combination to drive Sohka over the edge; her body convulsed and seized up, bucking on to of Carlisle’s chest and screaming:

“YESSSSSSS, FUCKING GODSSSSSSS, YESSSSS.” Her cream flowed down the redhead’s pale shaft, down his balls and onto the sheets, which, at this point, would have to be thoroughly cleaned, though that was nothing new for the servants of Lord Stansfield.

Stansfield had been lying on the end of the bed, watching the coupling pair intently, stroking his softened cock, but he had regained his hardness and stood and walked on the bed towards the orc and the redhead, still fucking furiously after Sohka’s orgasm. He reached down and slowly inched the cat’s handle from the orc’s bottom; it gave a satisfying pop when it was finally all the way out. Sohka sighed with disappointment when Stansfield removed the handle, but the human soon eased her disappointment.

Stansfield squatted over her and guided his tip towards the orc’s asshole. He didn’t tease or start gently, instead impaling the orc’s gaped hole with his fuck-rod. Sohka cooed happily, while Stansfield gave a long, low satisfied moan. If one was to observe the trio from behind, all they would see was a tiny strip of green flesh being pounded by two cocks.

All three were well satisfied with the arrangement and fucked for quite a while, the room filling with loud moans and grunts that could surely be heard through much of the other-wise quiet mansion. Sohka came again, wordlessly, gasping and shuddering on the redhead’s pale chest.

“Stansfield, I’d like to try her ass, if you’re agreeable to a swap,” Carlisle said, looking at the other man standing over the orc, busily fucking her asshole.

“Absolutely,” he said, panting and sweating.

The two swapped, as the older man slid under Sohka, and the redhead squatted down over her, looming over the orc’s back with his huge frame. Stansfield grabbed the orc’s sides and speared his pole into her messy cunt; Carlisle grabbed the manacle for support and held his shaft with his free hand and guided it into the orc’s backdoor and slammed it all the way in, making Sohka cry out.

The three started working again: Stansfield underneath Sohka, who was in a world of pleasure, thrusting hard into her as she rode him; Carlisle fucking her ass with ball-slapping intensity, holding onto Sohka’s bound arms for leverage.

Stansfield, being the older man, and without the stamina of the young soldier, came first, this time spilling his seed into Sohka’s cunt. He laid there, running his finger down her abs, playing with her breasts, the mesh having slipped down to her waste, and giving her face lazy smacks.

“We’ve conquered the champion of Gurubashi, Sir Carlisle,” Stansfield said, his voice filled with an exhausted satisfaction.

“She’s no champion, just a base whore,” Carlisle said between gritted teeth while he thrusted.

She almost laughed at that. Let’s put a weapon in each of our hands and see how that turns out, Sohka thought. He’s not a bad fuck, though

Carlisle had good stamina and continued fucking Sohka’s ass ferociously; he gave her hard smacks now and again, until his pace finally slowed down, body tensing, and dumped his plentiful load into the orc’s ass, holding his softening cock in while cum oozed around the edges and dripped down. He finally pulled out and gave her ass a final crack and collapsed on the bed, sighing contentedly. Her ass was sloppy and gaped, cum still dripping out of it. It was sore but not in an unpleasant way. Sohka, still bound, rolled beside Stansfield.

Stansfield produced a key from his bedside nightstand and unlocked Sohka’s manacles, the orc rubbing her wrist as feeling returned to them and the stiffness left her arms. Covered in a sheen of sweat, her body was a mess, cum oozing from every hole and drying upon her face. It felt cold on her skin. She gathered up her coat and wrapped it around her body. Carlisle still lay naked on the bed, staring at the ceiling, already reminiscing about the night. Stansfield, wrapped again in his robe, readying his tobacco pipe for a post-coitus puff, thanked her and produced a hefty pouch of gold from his pleasure trunk and handed it to the orc. He gave her directions to a wash room, and she left them hastily.

She found the small washroom down the hall; it was dim, lit only by a small candle. She closed and locked the door and washed her face with a towel that she next to a fresh basin of water; Sohka opened her coat and ran the towel a few times over her nethers and over her body. She looked at herself in the round mirror and felt what? Guilt? Anger? Pleasure? Emptiness? Maybe a strange mix of all these emotions. She turned around and looked at the work done on her ass, seeing welts that would have to be tended to by healers. Sohka felt the bag of coins in her hands, tested its weight. Was it worth it? The night hadn’t been so unpleasant I suppose. But her dignity had taken a hit, not just from the whipping and degradation, but the feeling of being bought for a night and then tossed away. She tore the mesh clothing from her body, little of it left intact anyway, and threw it in the waste bin. Wrapping her coat around her body, she left the room.

She went downstairs and found her guard, who said nothing; she found herself unable to meet his gaze. They went outside, the night now deep into the twilight hours, and the stable hand was ready with their horses. Sohka took hers without acknowledging the young man and mounted the horse, feeling her abused privates rub painfully on the saddle. She made the horse gallop quickly down the road, her guard, still unmounted, shouting behind her. She felt the cold night breeze rush past as the horse picked up speed. Gurubashi would be waking in a few hours, and the gladiators would be making their way back to the compound for training. Unbidden, tears welled up in her eyes, and she let a deep-throated scream loose into the night, echoing through the jungle hills.


End file.
